


Wrapped Up in You

by NovaRain



Series: Halloween AKA Nosebleed Collection [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CapTony - Freeform, Fanart, Halloween Costumes, IronCap - Freeform, IronShield - Freeform, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Halloween inspired drawing of Tony in a skimpy mummy costume, showing off his Iron Man colors. Chibi Steve loves it so much, even his ears went pink. For those who may not be familiar with anime, nosebleeds reflect arousal because of the sudden rush of blood to the face when blushing, usually related to hentai/perverted thoughts and feelings.ink on printer paper, digital color





	Wrapped Up in You

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween inspired drawing of Tony in a skimpy mummy costume, showing off his Iron Man colors. Chibi Steve loves it so much, even his ears went pink. For those who may not be familiar with anime, nosebleeds reflect arousal because of the sudden rush of blood to the face when blushing, usually related to hentai/perverted thoughts and feelings.
> 
> ink on printer paper, digital color


End file.
